The present invention relates in general to microphones and in particular to a new and useful coupling member for capacative microphones.
Rod or generally cylindrically shaped microphone assemblies incorporate a capacitive michrophone and a preamplifier. A coupling member is detachably connected between the capacitive microphone and preamplifier by a screw thread connection, a plugging connection or the like.
Such coupling members are known per se and, in general, are intended for connecting microphone capsules of various types to a respective suitable microphone preamplifier. The problem underlying the present invention, however, is different. The coupling member is to be of a design which prevents sound which is transmitted through solids, from passing from the housing of the preamplifier to the microphone capsule, without substantially increasing the volume of the microphone.
To prevent solid-borne noise caused by movements of a cable connected to the housing or by vibrations of the microphone casing, which pass to the transducer diaphragm where they produce electrical, disturbing, low-frequency oscillations, it is known to suspend the capacitive transducer in a resiliently damping manner within the microphone housing. A resilient mounting of this kind is described in German AS No. 14 37 433, for example. such a resilient mounting substantially comprises elastic, vibration-absorbing rings enclosing the electroacoustic transducer and fitted by their outer circumference into the microphone housing. Such a mounting has the disadvantage of considerably enlarging the volume of the housing and making it impossible to design the microphone housing in the shape of a slender cylindrical rod to be accommodated as inconspicuously as possible, for example during transmissions of theater productions, etc.